Taxi
by Memorias de un secreto
Summary: ¡Por fin! Un taxi se había detenido justo frente a él y abría sus puertas para recibirlo.  SasuNaru/yaoi


****Aclaración de propiedad intelectual extendida: ****La marca Naruto no es mía, pero algún día conseguiré que me den los derechos sobre la familia Uchiha y Gaara.

**Notas de secretos: **

Pufff... tanto tiempo sin escribir un one-shot y justo lo primero que hago tiene que ser esto. Espero que les guste, está discretamente basada en una experiencia mía (chaz, qué feo suena eso).

En fin, disfrútenla

* * *

><p><strong>Taxi<strong>

Memorias de un secreto

.

¡Por fin! Un taxi se había detenido justo frente a él y abría sus puertas para recibirlo.

Cerró su paraguas y se metió al vehículo antes de que el monzón arruinara el traje gris que vestía y que, dicho sea de paso, apenas había recogido de la tintorería el día anterior.

—Buenas noches— habló el conductor, sin siquiera mirarlo, al tiempo que activaba el marcador de precios— ¿A dónde lo llevo?

Sasuke escrutó a toda velocidad la parte trasera del asiento del conductor y, tras convencerse a sí mismo de que ese hediondo automóvil no estaba tan mal como podría, dio la dirección. Lo único que esperaba era que ese viaje fuera tranquilo, que su chofer no fuera uno de los que gustaba de escuchar las noticias de nota roja todo el tiempo o que pusiera la música a todo volumen.

Vio a través de la ventanilla del auto que, más que ofrecerle una vista panorámica de Tokio, parecía una de esas fuentes de pared tan famosas en los restaurantes de mariscos. A falta de algo más interesante en qué centrar su atención, se revisó para comprobar que la lluvia no hubiese hecho estragos en su atuendo. Esperaba que la parte inferior de su pantalón no estuviese hecha un desastre, odiaría tener que mandarlo de nuevo a _DryClean_ _Express_ (su ropa lista en dos horas o le devolvemos su dinero), esa tintorería que olía a sauna y tenía empleados de lo más desagradables. Aunque tenía que admitir que eran bastante competentes, pese a que no tuviesen buenos modos con la clientela.

Debía reconocer que había corrido con suerte; esa mancha roja de pintura que le había hecho Naruto por accidente le hizo creer que tendría que conseguir otro traje… ¡Y el gris perla era un color que no se conseguía tan fácil! Muchísimo menos en esa temporada, donde parecía que todas las tiendas se habían coludido para uniformar a sus clientes con trajes color caqui. Suspiró, absorto en sus pensamientos. De verdad le habría frustrado tener que ir con el sastre para mandarse hacer uno especial. ¡Era tan molesto tener que permanecer de pie sobre un banquillo mientras el hombre tomaba medidas y ponía alfileres! Pero, bueno, eso no había sido necesario y tanto él como Naruto se habían alegrado muchísimo de ver el pantalón en tan buenas condiciones. Él, Sasuke, porque no desperdiciaría un día de su vida para ver al sastre y su novio, seguramente, porque nadie le echaría en cara que era descuidado y torpe.

Subió la mirada para ver al frente y adivinar cuánto faltaba de trayecto hasta su hogar. La fila interminable de luces rojas saturó su campo visual. ¡Maldita hora pico! Sacó el móvil y oprimió rápidamente el botón con el número 5, su discado rápido a casa.

—Llegaré tarde, hay demasiado tráfico y no estoy seguro de que debas esperarme para cenar… Sí, no te preocupes, todo está bien pero la junta tomó más tiempo del esperado… Sí, sé que te lo prometí, pero no sé cuánto tiempo me tome llegar y mañana tu vuelo sale temprano… Está bien, adiós.

Los ojos del chofer lo recorrían por el espejo retrovisor y el moreno casi pudo adivinar una sonrisa morbosa dibujada en su rostro. Dirigió la mirada a su móvil, con la esperanza de que ese hombre no iniciara una insulsa y estéril conversación.

—¿Alguien lo espera en casa?— la voz del hombre sonaba rasposa y grave, cosa que molestó a Sasuke.

—Así es.

Esperaba que esa respuesta tajante bastase para que los albores de la plática vieran su fin. No tenía deseos de platicar con nadie en ese momento, muchísimo menos con un desconocido que por azares del destino y de la crisis económica tenía que llevarlo a su casa.

Maldijo por enésima vez la semana a la madre desnaturalizada que, con tal de que sus hijos entrasen a la escuela, se había cruzado el semáforo en rojo justo cuando era _su_ turno de pasar. ¿Resultado? El cofre de su auto golpeado y los interiores, por el súbito estallido de las bolsas de aire, parcialmente destruido.

Pasado el momento inicial y una vez consciente de que todas las partes de su cuerpo permanecían en el lugar que deberían, bajó para ver al causante de su desgracia. Una mujer con el cabello teñido de rubio y todavía con el _rimmel _a medio poner, que blasfemaba sin parar desde el interior de su auto cosas relacionadas con la "gente desconsiderada que no sabía conducir ni se interesaba por lo que los demás tuviesen qué hacer", así como si no hubiese sido ella la culpable. Le había desagradado desde el primer momento, pero todo eso se había convertido en odio cuando vio una cabeza infantil en el asiento trasero.

Se alegró infinitamente de que ese día el niño no hubiera llegado a la escuela, tal y como pretendía la mujer que le dio la vida (y que, por su manera de conducir quizás pretendía quitársela) y de que ella no hubiese podido hacer lo que tenía pendiente para ese día. Se lo merecía por creer que, si salía de su casa dos minutos antes de la hora del cierre de la puerta del colegio, podría llegar sin problemas. ¡Era lo menos que le podía pasar luego de haberse estrellado contra su hermoso BMW! Claro, también tendría que pagar los daños y cubrir el monto estipulado por su póliza de seguros, cosa que catalizaba su extraño buen humor.

Bufó, mientras se removía un poco en el asiento y procuraba no tocar nada.

El regusto de esa venganza contra la conductora desconsiderada, por muy agradable que fuese, no lo eximía de tener que tomar esos molestos transportes "público-privados" hasta que el taller decidiera arreglar su auto. Buscó un pensamiento más agradable, como que Naruto haría un viaje y él podría ocupar su auto a partir de mañana.

¡Ya no tendría que soportar a los molestos conductores de taxi, si todo iba según el plan!

—Yo tengo una esposa, ¿sabe? Es lo normal— el moreno enarcó la ceja y suspiró con hartazgo. Aparentemente no se podría librar de la cháchara insulsa del taxista—. En cambio mi sobrino es "de ésos", ya sabe...

Pero Sasuke no sabía qué era ser "de ésos". Se preguntó si el hombre vería la soltería como algo extraño, o podría ser que, como varias personas, evitara dar una denominación más clara a la homosexualidad. Esperó en silencio a que el hombre continuara con su idea y, cuando eso no pasó, tuvo que intervenir.

—¿De ésos?

—Sí, un homosexual— el hombre guardó silencio durante unos segundos, como si pretendiera darle énfasis a su declaración, pero no tardó en continuar con su perorata—. Mi hermano no sabía, pero lo sospechaba desde que llevó a uno de sus amigos, era raro. No se veía hombrecito, no le gustaban los deportes y se quería dedicar a estudiar danza en… Bueno, danza de la que sólo hacen las mujeres con sus tutús.

El Uchiha sólo movió la cabeza en un gesto de fingido interés, sólo achacable al hecho de que estaba aislado con ese hombre y que, por cuestiones meteorológicas, no podía simplemente bajarse y abordar otro de esos autos amarillos.

—¿Usted ve o practica algún deporte?— preguntó el taxista, ávido de conversación.

—No realmente— contestó con serenidad el moreno. Habría querido decir que sí y trasladar ese monólogo fastidioso hacia el terreno de juego, pero no sabía más de fútbol o de sumo de lo que conocía de física termonuclear, por mucho que Naruto le explicara lo que un _penalti_ significaba. Habría sido inútil mentir—. No tengo mucho tiempo para eso.

El conductor chascó la lengua, aunque su pasajero no supo definir si se debía a que un auto rojo había le había querido dar un _cerrón_ o a la incomodidad de no tener suelo común de conversación.

—A varios no les gusta, eso es normal— contestó con una cortesía insípida y volvió al tema inicial, como si todo tuviera que ir ligado de una forma u otra, sólo para hacer plática—, pero lo de mi sobrino ya era el límite. Se quiso dedicar al teatro, ¿qué hombre que se precie va a hacer esas cosas?

—Mi pareja se dedica a las artes— comentó Sasuke, como quien no quiere la cosa. Por supuesto, eso era mentira. Naruto preferiría mil veces engraparse la mano contra la pared que ir a un museo o asistir a una función de ballet.

Sonrió de medio lado. El aburrimiento lo hacía maquinar cosas que en condiciones habituales ni siquiera tomaría en consideración.

—Pues entonces ella debe saber cómo son los hombres de ese medio, que se maquillan y se ponen cremas en la cara, bastante _delicaditos_. Dicen que hay unos que hasta de mujer se disfrazan y se contonean de aquí para allá como si fuera gracia… No, joven, le digo que son raros. Es antinatural ser así, seguro usted entenderá… ¿Se imagina a dos hombres viviendo juntos?

El moreno sólo asintió con la cabeza, aprovechando que el taxista volvía a clavar sus ojos oscuros en él, gracias al espejo retrovisor. Ni siquiera se tomaría el tiempo para decirle que_ ella_ era realmente _él_, ni que llevaban viviendo juntos más de cuatro años. A ese hombre ni le interesaba su vida ni se merecía saber nada al respecto, pero ya llegaría su momento para entretenerse.

—Hmpf…

—Bueno, pues él se fue a vivir con ese bailarín— volvió a comentar, con un tono equiparable al de los médicos cuando informan a su paciente que padece de una enfermedad terminal—. Y yo sé que dicen que hay que respetar las decisiones de los demás, pero es que no es normal. ¿O qué, usted se imaginaría que lo pusieran a morder la almohada, o a hacerlo con otro hombre? No, qué asco…

Más que atacado, Sasuke se sentía bastante hastiado con el tema. Ya había escuchado cientos de veces a su familia reprocharle sus preferencias sexuales y conocía de maravilla todos y cada uno de los estereotipos sobre los homosexuales. Por un momento tuvo ganas de decirle que a su taxista que era un neandertal prejuicioso e ignorante, pero se contuvo. Por fortuna ya estaba casi llegando a su destino y no tendría por qué seguir escuchando la perorata inútil de ese conductor homofóbico… ¡Vamos, antes que él incluso hubiera preferido a esos remedo de psicólogos que creen que pueden solucionarle la vida a todas las almas en desgracia!

Bajó la mirada y se puso a enviar un mensaje desde su móvil. Adelante, el taxista seguía hablando, ajeno al hecho de que su monólogo ya no estaba siendo escuchado.

"_Olvidé mis llaves, ¿me abres?"_

—Vamos a dar vuelta a la derecha— habló abruptamente, interrumpiendo la charla del conductor—. Oríllese a la acera derecha…

El taxista redujo la velocidad, en busca del lugar en donde se bajaría su pasajero. Sasuke, por su parte, sólo se fijaba si Naruto ya estaba esperándolo en la puerta o no. Al verlo, ordenó al carro que se parara e hizo el amago de salir, mientras el rubio se acercaba a él, enfundado en unos pantalones deportivos grises y una playera de su equipo de fútbol favorito.

—¿Qué te pasa, cabrón? No me puedes decir que te espere a cenar y luego dejarme plantado—le reclamó a voz en grito, mientras se detenía frente al cofre del auto.

Sasuke no contestó nada, sino que se acercó y, en un movimiento rápido y pasional, lo asió por la cintura y le plantó un beso voraz.

— ¿Qué de…?— preguntó el trigueño confundido, una vez que sus labios se separaron de los de su pareja.

Sin embargo, el moreno no le estaba prestando atención. En vez de eso, se acercó a la ventanilla del conductor y, tras ver la mandíbula desencajada de éste, le extendió el importe del viaje y agregó:

—Espero que recuerde que se le paga para manejar, no para escuchar sus opiniones sobre la homosexualidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de secretos: <strong>Espero que les haya gustado y que me honren con algún comentario (bueno, malo, todo se acepta menos los "kontti plz")


End file.
